Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice
by KatyaChekov
Summary: Hiei begins having strange dreams, dreams of snow and searching. When Yukina begins having similar dreams, he realizes it's more than just a coincidence. Will Hiei's secret remain safe? ...Finally finished. Now stop yer bitchin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice**

Chapter One

_It was cold, very cold. The boy struggled through the falling snow, searching…but he could feel, deep down, that it was probably hopeless. The Demon Plane was enormous. How could he ever find her…? He fell to his knees and cried, his tears gleaming as they hit the ground. _

_A coarse chuckle caused him to jump. _

"_Well, well, what have we here?" A rough hand grabbed his wrist. The child winced, crying out, struggling to free his delicate hand from the demon's grip. A shock ran through him as he saw his own hand. It was a girl's hand. Then reality melted around him… _

Hiei woke up sweating. _'What…what was that dream?'_

"Are you all right, Hiei?"

He looked down from his perch, but couldn't see the source of the voice. Then he looked up to see Kurama sitting on the branch in front of him.

"Don't _do_ that," Hiei hissed. He didn't like being surprised.

"Are you all right?" Kurama pressed, concern in his leaf-green eyes.

Hiei turned away. "I'm fine."

"You were talking about Yukina again."

"Just leave me alone." He continued to stare at the bark in front of him as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world until he could no longer sense the fox demon.

'_So…was it Yukina, then, that I was dreaming about?'_ he wondered. _'But why?'_

--

_There was fire everywhere, and she felt more rage than she had ever felt in her whole life, more rage than she thought she could contain. Then the flames faded from her vision, and she felt a small thrill of fear trickle down her spine before it vanished. She felt a terrible strength growing inside of her…_

'I will _not_ die here,_' she thought with a ferocity that frightened her. '_I have not come this far to be defeated by a second-rate demon!_'_

Yukina was shaking as her eyes flew open. Her short, sharp gasps of fear soon woke Genkai.

"What's wrong, Yukina?" she asked.

"N-nothing. It was…just a nightmare."

Still shivering, Yukina walked outside to look at the stars. Perhaps the sight would calm her down, and she couldn't go back to sleep.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?"

She looked up to see Hiei sitting on a branch gazing at the constellations. He glanced sideways at her before turning his eyes upwards again. He seemed pained, somehow. She put on her shoes and walked over to stand underneath him.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all," she said softly.

"Hn."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "Why are you here? I thought you were assigned to the border patrol."

He shifted position uneasily. "Well…I was…But I have some business in Human World." After he had had his dream, Hiei had secured permission to leave the border patrol for a few weeks. He had wanted to see Yukina, and perhaps discover the reason for his strange vision.

They stayed there for a while, watching the heavens wheel slowly by.

"Hiei," Yukina said hesitantly, "I was wondering. Did you happen to…find my brother?"

"No," he replied, a little too quickly. "In fact, I should return this to you." Yukina's hirui stone fell at her feet. "If he was alive, I'm sure he would have shown up at the Demon World Tournament. I found no one with that stone."

Yukina bent down and picked up her necklace. "I see. Thank you, Mr. Hiei, for trying to find him."

"Don't thank me. I told you from the start it was hopeless."

"How about your family?"

This question surprised him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, staring down at her.

"Did you see your family at the tournament?"

He snorted. "I have no family. And even if I did, I have no desire to see them."

"Oh." She looked at the ground. "I see. In that way, I guess, we're somewhat alike."

Hiei's mouth tightened. "We are not alike." He jumped down to stand next to her. "So, I suppose you've given up searching for your brother, then?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. But it seems that if I haven't heard from him or about him for so long, then he doesn't want to be found. I will keep searching…" Her shoulders slumped. "It just seems so hopeless sometimes," she whispered. "He could be anywhere, now that the barrier is down."

"Just give it up," he said coldly. Then he vanished in a rustle of leaves.

--

'_Why did I say that?'_ Hiei slipped away to the beach, hearing Yukina's quiet sobs fading behind him, and sat, watching the waves lapping the sand.

Kurama sat down next to him. "You seem to be hurting Yukina more than if you simply told her you were her brother, Hiei."

Hiei tucked his arms around his knees, still gazing at the water. "I should have just stayed away."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll tell her by accident?"

The fox earned a glare for this. "No. Nothing could ever prompt me to tell her. But every time I talk to her…I just hurt her." He sighed. "There was another dream last night. I—she—was dreaming about finding her brother. She's always searching. Looking for him."

Kurama looked thoughtful. "Last night she had a nightmare. I overheard her telling Genkai. She said…that she was strapped down to a table. There was a bright light shining in her eyes, and from that light came a claw. It ripped her forehead, and then she woke up screaming."

Hiei shuddered at the description. Then it hit him. "My Jagan implant! That was…my memory!" He reached up to touch his headband. "But how?"

"I'm not sure. It seems that the dreams are two-way. You are accessing each other's memories. Perhaps…" His eyes narrowed. "I have heard it said that twins have a psychic connection. They can see what the other sees. It's not too common, but—"

"That's only with identical twins, Kurama, and you know it."

"But the two of you did share the same womb. And it may be that the Jagan has enhanced that connection. If it continues, she could gain access to the information you have tried so hard to hide from her."

Hiei's spine grew very stiff. "She'll find out that I'm her brother." He turned to his friend, a look of desperation crossing his normally angry face. "I have to stop this. Now."

--

**Well, there's the first chapter of my newest story. Please leave reviews, I know it's short, but this is what my chapters are normally. I hope that I'm keeping these guys in character. **

**I did see Eizou Hakusho where Hiei actually does try giving her the pendant back (for those of you who did see it) and I realize it's inaccurate. However, fanfic writers are allowed some creative license and I believe this is what he would have done in this situation. **

**Remember, leave reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

Chapter Two

Hiei didn't sleep any more that night, nor the night after that, nor the night after that. He suffered no more dreams, but lack of sleep was seriously beginning to affect his performance as the weeks dragged on. He returned to the border patrol. But he couldn't delay his much-needed rest forever.

The other members of the border patrol found him passed out in the open. They managed to hide their exhausted comrade before any humans found him.

His dreams were wild, erratic. Tarukane's ugly face looming in front of him, his wrists burning, the talismans hung all around to keep him confined, the younger Toguro sneering at him…and himself beating Tarukane's face in. This brought smug satisfaction and slight aversion to his actions, before it moved on…Now it was the Dark Tournament, with Kazuma fighting for his life. Hiei almost cried out before remembering that he was Hiei, not Yukina. Almost instantly he felt revulsion at the tender feelings for Kuwabara.

"Eugh!" The koorime's eyes flew open.

"He's awake," someone called.

It was dark. _'How long have I been asleep?'_ he wondered.

Kurama's face came into view. "Apparently, you're willing to kill yourself rather than have Yukina know." He shook his head, the slight tension in his slender frame betraying his frustration. "Hiei, you haven't slept for a month. Didn't you consider the consequences for yourself?"

Hiei repeated his earlier question aloud. "How long?"

"You've been unconscious for nearly two weeks," the fox stated flatly. "But it seems that your demon energy was so drained that your Jagan only recently managed to begin the dreams again."

"Good." Hiei smiled bitterly. "It works, then."

Kurama's green eyes flashed momentarily with anger. "Don't push yourself. Perhaps your subconscious is trying to tell you that Yukina should know that she should know her brother is alive…and who he is."

The smaller demon leaned in closer. "I would die first."

"And that is unacceptable."

"Unacceptable to you, perhaps."

Kurama sighed. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't listen."

For a moment, Hiei felt the cold glare of Youko from behind those soft human eyes. He suppressed a shudder.

A new voice broke in. "Let me handle this."

Kuwabara Shizuru leaned against the doorframe. She blew out a cloud of cigarette smoke, then turned and glared at the fire demon.

Hiei stared at her, then at Kurama. "You must be joking."

"No." Those emerald eyes were completely serious.

"What is that human even doing here? How could she get in—" Then he spotted a demon lying unconscious next to the door. "Oh."

And then the room spun around him, his face stinging from the force of Shizuru's blow. Hiei's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You…" he said slowly. "Who do you think you are?"

"Try thinking about yourself for once," she snapped. "Do you really want to kill yourself just to protect one little fact?"

"Yes."

"And how do you think Yukina will feel about that, Hiei?" Her voice softened a notch. "I don't know why you keep insisting on not telling her, but I do know how protective you are of your sister. Think of how upset she would be if you died. And how happy she'd be if she knew."

Ruby eyes glared into tawny.

"Fine." Hiei stomped out of the room, grumbling.

Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed. _'He agreed too quickly. Hiei, what are you really doing?'_

Outside, Hiei smirked as the purple glow from his Jagan faded. "You were always intelligent, Kurama. Too bad you're too late." He vanished seconds before the fox burst out of the building.

**Yes, Hiei got slapped by Shizuru. And yes, he just ran off to avoid telling Yukina. He's such a naughty boy. :3 Hope I'm doing all right at keeping them in character! Next chapter, more dreams and drama coming up! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

Chapter Three

"_Do not pity the beast." _

This time the intense dislike Yukina felt was, she was sure, her own as well as this boy's. She glared up at the ice hag past Rui's face. Suddenly, the old woman's face shattered, replaced by a dangling hirui stone, swinging slowly in front of her face at first, then faster and faster, back and forth, until the string snapped. The blue stone flew off, slowed, and stopped in midair. Then Yukina was falling, unable to move because of the bandages she was wrapped in, hatred for the ice maidens seething in her heart. Then she hit water and went under…

Her ruby eyes snapped open with sudden realization.

"My brother. He's alive!"

--

Elsewhere, Hiei felt his stomach churn. _'She knows,'_ his brain seemed to whisper. _'She knows you're alive.'_

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his tense muscles to relax. _'But she doesn't know _who_ I am yet. It's still safe. But…she's not stupid.'_

"What to do…"

--

"Be safe, Yukina!" Kuwabara called.

She smiled at the humans gathered at the temple entrance and waved. "I'll come back as soon as I can!" she assured them.

Genkai pulled her aside. "Are you sure that the Koorime will allow you back?"

"No, I'm not. But I need to ask Rui-san about my brother. He's alive, but I need to know his name. And, possibly, where I can find him."

The old woman nodded. "Then have a safe journey, Yukina."

She nodded and turned to go. "I shall return as soon as I can."

The portal was not too hard to find, although an ordinary human wouldn't even sense it. Yukina stepped through, her hand automatically reaching for her own stone.

'_If only Hiei-san were here,'_ she thought. _'He could help me find my brother's stone because of its demonic aura.'_ She shook her head, clearing it of such thoughts. _'No. Rui-san must know where he is. My brother must have visited the glacier at some point after I left. She was so certain he would return, and after such a long time…'_ She stepped through into the Makai.

--

Hiei twitched. "She's here," he muttered. "In Demon World." He bit his lip until blood started trickling down his chin.

'_There are only a few places Yukina would go,'_ he thought. _'To Mukuro, for one. She or Yomi, because they have many resources they could use to find a wayward demon. She could try finding me, perhaps, because of my Jagan eye. Or…she could go back to the glacier. To see that woman.'_ He cursed out loud. _'Yom would certainly be able to track me down, even with the limited information Yukina could give him, but the odds are slim that she will go to him. I can trust Mukuro. Yukina has little chance of finding _me_.'_

He closed his eyes. The Jagan eye glowed under his headband, and it fell away. He could see Yukina now, standing at the edge of a forest as if unsure where to go.

'_Of course. The glacier moves,'_ Hiei remembered, _'so she wouldn't know right away where it is at the moment.'_

She started moving. Hiei frowned as he sensed another presence. Darker.

'_They wouldn't dare.'_

The hiyoukai took off at a dead run. It was a very long distance, and he prayed to whatever deities that might be listening that he could make it in time.

'_They're dead!'_

**Mwahaha, another short chapter and evil, evil cliffhanger! Just who is it that Hiei is so worried about? Kurama? Yuusuke? **_**Or is it someone else entirely?**_** Find out next time on ****Yu Yu Hakusho: Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice****! **

**Also, I believe this is the first chapter I will have written and posted entirely from my laptop. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

**Ah geez, I keep forgetting the disclaimers! Don't own this, never have, never will. If I did, Yukina would know for sure that he's her brother. All we're left with is the possibility she might have figured it out. . **

**I've very much enjoyed leaving all of you hanging. It makes you want to come back, doesn't it? –laughs maniacally- **

**I liked writing Yukina at the beginning of this chapter. She's so brave! **

Chapter Four

Black-clad feet moved swifter than the eye could see, leaving only a violent rustling in the leaves to indicate that something had passed through.

'_Yukina!'_ Hiei ran with his eyes half-closed, his Jagan glowing as he concentrated on finding his twin. He was still too far away to do anything, however, about the events that unfolded in his vision.

--

Yukina heard a rustling from behind her. She tensed nervously.

"Who's there?"

A feminine cackle rebounded off of the tree trunks. The koorime shivered at the sound.

"Why, what have we here? A little ice maiden, so far from home and all alone," a woman whispered into Yukina's ear from behind. "That's just asking for trouble."

"Get away from me!" A blast of cold air sprang from Yukina's body, forcing the woman back. She turned to see a female demon with pebble-gray skin and huge ram's horns glaring at her. A smirk played around the woman's lips.

"You might want to be careful, little ice maiden," she cooed teasingly. "I know that's your only defense. Just give it up and come with me quietly."

"I will not," Yukina said in a steady voice. "And even if you do take me, you cannot make me cry. Others have tried before and failed."

"Ooh, you're a brave one, aren't you? More fiery than most."

She advanced, but the aqua-haired demon stood her ground.

"You will never make me cry."

"I guess we'll see about that, won't we?" She slapped Yukina, claws raking across her face. Bright blood dripped down her cheek, but no tears came. Her ruby eyes stared straight ahead.

"You don't respond to that, eh?"

"I've had worse." Yukina wiped the blood away with her sleeve, thinking of all that Tarukane had done to her. After all that, she had become nearly desensitized to pain from such shallow injuries.

'_I will not submit.'_

Yukina gasped sharply as the woman yanked her head back by her hair.

"You _will_ cry, make no mistake," she hissed. Energy crackled as she placed a hand at the small of Yukina's back. "Here, I'll make it simple for you. You'll cry…or you'll die."

"That's enough!" Hiei roared. "Step away from her!"

"Oh, is this your runaway treasure? Sorry, finders keepers. You're not getting her back unless you kill me."

Hiei's ruby eyes narrowed. "Fine by me." He could see that Yukina had been hit and scratched several times. Fortunately, the woman had not been able to inflict any more lasting damage. But the sight of her injuries, though mostly superficial, enraged him.

He did not draw his sword. The woman was unarmed save for her energy blasts, and those he could dodge. Dimly, he sensed others moving around in confusion beyond his physical vision, but he remained focused on her. He charged, fists at the ready, a flying shadow to all but the swiftest eyes.

"Wha-?" Her mouth hung open comically at the sight of his speed…before her face twisted from the impact of Hiei's blow.

Yukina stood motionless, her own mouth forming a slight "o" of astonishment. Then her heart leaped in fear as she saw other demons coming out from behind the trees.

"Hiei-san!" she cried. "Be careful! There are others!" Then her arms were pinned behind her back by a grinning ogre, her mouth covered by one of its huge hands.

Hiei saw them. In a flash, he had drawn his sword. The bandits never stood a chance. It was over in moments.

"Too bad. You deserved worse," he muttered under his breath to the female's corpse.

Yukina was shaking. She had felt Hiei's blade penetrate the ogre's body, even though it had not completely impaled him. She had felt the ogre die, not instantly, and knew that he had known it was a fatal wound.

"H-Hiei-san…"

Hiei caught her as she fell.

**Yeah, never get Hiei mad, especially if you're a bunch of low-level bandits and threatening his beloved sister. Or, God forbid, you've hurt her. **

**Yuusuke: O.o Holy crap. Did…did that just happen? **

**Me: Yep. **

**Yuusuke: Don't let Hiei see this. **

**Me: :3 I've hidden it very well. **

**Hiei: What…is this? **

**Me: Uh… -sweatdrop-**

**Hiei: -reads- -document goes up in flames- **

**Me: Well, I'm going to start running now. Yuusuke, say your goodbyes. I don't think you're coming back in this story. **

**Yuusuke: T.T Aww… **

**Me: -flees- **

**Hiei: GET BACK HERE! **

**Yuusuke: Oh yeah, another thing Hiei probably shouldn't hear. Now that he's gone... -whispers- Katya was actually planning on having them captured by the bandits. **

**Hiei: I heard that, Detective. **

**Yuusuke: ... **


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this. Instead, here I am, writing about someone else's ideas because I was dissatisfied with the way the series ended. That, and I have no life. XD **

**Sorry to keep my one and only continuing reviewer waiting! As for the rest of you, start reviewing. Or else you really suck. :( **

**And yes, I changed from the first chapter where Yukina was calling him Mister Hiei to Hiei-san last chapter. It's easier, so deal with it. **

**Also, I really have no idea how to get to the end I'm planning for, so bear with me. **

Chapter Five

"Yukina? Are you all right?"

The teal-haired girl remained unresponsive. Hiei cursed, but at the same time was relieved when he discovered no injuries.

"You little fool," he whispered. "Why did you come back here? You know it's too dangerous for you without an escort." Then he gulped. "Now I have no choice but to accompany you. And once we get to the glacier…"

A shadow fell over them, and Hiei spun, sword at the ready. "Who's there?"

There was no one.

Now thoroughly paranoid, the hiyoukai circled, keeping his back to Yukina. The presence was still there, and getting closer. _Why can't I see it?_ Hiei thought with annoyance. Fire licked along the blade of his sword, and his Jagan eye glowed as he searched for the elusive enemy.

Then pain lanced through his skull, and he dropped into darkness.

--

Hiei awoke with his arms chained behind him and his sword missing. He made a quick assessment of his prison: Stone walls, no windows, but clean, and a single iron door. Very little room for air to get in or out. He frowned. A wooden door would have been easy to burn, once he'd escaped from his chains. But iron was harder to get through, and with so little airflow, he would most likely suffocate himself before he could burn through the door. In addition, there was a weak barrier that would make using the Jagan difficult at best.

"Damn…"

Anyone watching would have thought the little demon was despairing from the way his eyes closed and his head dropped. However, Hiei was concentrating on finding Yukina, and had to use every last ounce of youki to do so…

He found her sitting on a bed and looking around her more luxurious quarters dazedly. She seemed to be unhurt, but confused. He gritted his teeth.

_What are we doing in this place? Where are we? And is Yukina in danger?_ He could think of plenty of reasons why she was in such a room, rather than locked up. To let her guard down, so that she would cry more easily, for instance. Or perhaps the demon involved wanted her kept safe from prying eyes.

Hiei sagged against his chains as the vision of Yukina faded. The barrier's drain on his energy kept him from using his Jagan for very long, it seemed. He settled back against the wall, determined to conserve his strength as much as possible from now on.

A soft chuckle made him look up. The door had opened without him noticing—had he blacked out?—and a woman lounged against the doorframe, a smirk playing around her purple-dyed lips. Hiei did a quick assessment of her: pale skin, long blue-black hair pulled back with jeweled clips, pointed ears typical of a humanoid demon, purple-black eyes, and not much in the way of muscle. The woman was slender, and so did not seem to pose much in the way of a physical threat. But he could feel a subtle power that pressed against his skin, probing, but remaining frustratingly indefinable.

"So…you are the Jaganshi thief Hiei."

Hiei frowned. So, she knew of him. That would explain the elaborate prison.

"What do you want?" he said, his eyes narrowing into a death glare.

"What anyone would want… Power, wealth…" She leaned in towards him just a fraction. "For instance, that little koorime we found you with."

"Don't you dare touch her!" The words escaped before he realized it.

"Oh, is she important to you? A prize stolen from some merchant, no doubt."

"Typical. Is that what you think? The only way I can get something is to steal it? You are even more foolish than I thought."

"Not at all. What else would one be doing with an ice maiden? You certainly stole her from somewhere. They do not leave their glacier often, and they do not associate with men. Ever."

_That's not exactly true…_ Hiei thought with grim humor.

"Who are you? Why are you holding me here?" he asked, trying to buy a few seconds. She had let the barrier down when she had entered, and his youki was slowly but steadily recovering.

Amethyst eyes regarded him balefully. "My name is Jin-Ho. I am the daughter of a minor demon lord who served under Lord Yomi some time ago. Unfortunately, my father did not…adjust well to an undivided Makai. As for why you are here, I did not want you free to barge 

in and cause havoc in my home in an attempt to retrieve your prize. And don't think you can buy any more time for yourself. Save your questions for another time."

With that, she swept out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her and leaving Hiei alone with his frustration.

_So close…_

Her voice drifted back to him through the thick metal door. "Oh, and don't worry about the koorime. Your prize shall remain in one piece. I wouldn't want to damage her permanently."

**No, that woman is not a Mary Sue. She merely read the Evil Overlord List at some point in time and is actually a competent villain. She will not be anyone's love interest. Jin-Ho was made up on the spur of the moment, based off of another original character of mine from my Phantasy Degree fanfic. Then she became a separate entity, because the original Jin-Ho was…not quite so torturous. And would have been all over Hiei. She likes strong men. XD **

**Ha ha, another bad situation! Only this time, I think I actually...brace yourselves...know how to get them out of a prison! Because normally this is where I get really stuck. Yeah. Lucky Hiei and Yukina. They won't be stuck in limbo prison for the rest of the fanfic's life. **

**Also, I think there are only a few chapters left in this…I don't write very long stories. Again, leave reviews! They can sometimes be the best places to get suggestions from, and feedback is the best way I can improve my writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

**Sorry this took so long, people! I said I knew how to get them out…and then forgot about the story. -.-; Yeah. So I had to re-figure out how to set them free. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hiei, Yukina, or any other characters from and specifically mentioned in Yu Yu Hakusho. I did create Jin-Ho and various other random people that pop up. **

Chapter Six

_Where am I?_ Yukina looked around the room she currently found herself in. She felt fear lance through her briefly. _Where is Hiei-san?_

She heard footsteps outside the door. Rapidly, she turned, ruby eyes widening in anticipation.

"Ah, you're awake," Jin-Ho purred. "That's good to know."

"Who are you?" Yukina was surprised that the question came out so calmly, even bored.

"How rude of me," exclaimed Jin-Ho. "My name is Jin-Ho. I am your new master."

Yukina's eyes narrowed. "I have no master. What have you done with Hiei-san?"

Jin-Ho sighed, sitting down next to Yukina. "It's rude to address your master in such a way, ice maiden. And your previous master is currently incarcerated in my dungeon. There is quite a price for his head."

"Let him go! I don't care what you do with me, but let him go!"

_I'm angry,_ she thought with mild shock. _For the first time in my life, I'm really angry._ She could feel it too, causing her power to surge within her. The temperature dropped with surprising speed, faster than Yukina had ever been able to before.

"What's going on?" Jin-Ho looked frightened at this unexpected development, scrambling away as the icy air nipped at her exposed flesh. Then understanding came.

"Your master…is he that important to you?"

"He is not my master." Yukina almost laughed at Jin-Ho's fear. No one had ever reacted to a koorime in that manner before, she was sure. "He's…a very dear friend. And I won't allow anyone to hurt him."

A slight pressure began building in her head. Yukina wasn't sure whether or not it came from using so much youki all at once, but she didn't stop. She allowed it to grow, and everything around her became coated with ice.

"Stop it!" Jin-Ho raised a hand towards Yukina as if in supplication, then closed her fist. The pressure pounded in the koorime's skull.

_It's her! A telepath?_ She tried to ignore the headache, tried instead to freeze Jin-Ho before she could knock her unconscious. _I have to stop her. Hiei-san has saved me so many times. It's my turn…to do something for him!_

She almost succeeded. But almost never wins a battle. Yukina pitched forward, exhausted, onto the bed. Jin-Ho shivered, roughly rubbing her arms to try and warm up.

"You're a curious specimen," she commented. "Unusually fiery for an ice maiden. I should keep an eye on you."

Yukina was too worn out to move, much less respond. She settled for dully watching Jin-Ho leave the room, still shivering, and heard the click of a key in the lock.

_I-I'm sorry, Hiei-san. I tried._

--

Even through the barrier, he could sense it. The sudden increase in youki. But whose?

_Please let Yukina be all right…_!

He jumped a little as the door slammed open. Jin-Ho stormed in, grabbing his scarf and yanking him up so that they were face to face.

"What is it? What is her connection to you?" she hissed vehemently.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked, genuinely confused.

"Her connection to you. You're not her master, that much is clear. Are you her lover?"

"No. I am not. Why would you ask?" Hiei was trying to remain calm, but his thoughts were racing. Could this have something to do with the surge of youki he had sensed earlier?

"She has a strong attachment to you, and she denied that you owned her. What is her relationship to you? Where did you get her?"

"I did not 'get' her anywhere," he said, putting a heavy emphasis on the word. "She is a friend, nothing more."

"You felt the increase in youki, didn't you?"

Mild surprise. "Should I not have?"

"The barrier was strong enough to keep you from doing that…" She gasped. "The barrier!"

Hiei smirked. "You didn't let it down when you came in."

"But it's down! How?"

"It looks like you lost your concentration." The chains glowed with sudden heat and melted.

Jin-Ho backed away, her lovely face a mask of fear. "No…" she cried out.

"You're in my way," Hiei growled.

--

Yukina had recovered sufficiently enough to scream when the door exploded.

"Yukina! Are you all right?"

She looked gratefully up at the hiyoukai as he gathered her in his arms. "Yes, Hiei-san, I'm fine."

He looked relieved. "That's good." He stepped over the wreckage of the door, out into the hallway towards freedom.

"Thank you."

Yukina looked at him, startled. "For what?"

"…Nothing," he replied with a slight smile on his face. "Let's…take you home."

**When Jin-Ho was weakened, the barrier weakened enough for him to access his power. Hiei also felt the surge through the psychic bond, but it also enabled him to notice said weakening. And…because Jin-Ho is the daughter of a very minor deposed lord, there was no one else in the castle-thingy. **

**Anyways, leave comments/reviews! :D Next chapter…eventually. My grandma's not doing well, and school starts in two weeks. But it will come, and maybe this story will even be done before New Year's! **


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

**Well, school's started up once again. I have some pretty awesome classes lined up, including an online course for AP Physics, and a lot of free time on my hands. Unfortunately for all you readers, umm, I seem to be spending most of my free time in study hall drawing more stuff for my DevArt account…because they won't let me use my laptop, for one thing. Otherwise I'd have a million other things to do. Like a Powerpoint for German class. **

**Anyways, once again I have neglected Yu Yu Hakusho, except for watching Lanipator's Abridged Series of it. However, considering in August there was Otakon, and then right around that time my grandma got really sick and had to go to the hospital, then we traveled to West Virginia for some real vacation time, and then there was school, I haven't had much time until now to actually sit down and type something. So here, at last, is the seventh chapter of ****Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice****.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own, never have, never will. Otherwise I could be like Reiko and have Hiei completely under my control (XD). And that would be…interesting.**

Chapter Seven

Their trip was mostly uneventful after that. After a few weeks of traveling, Hiei and Yukina found themselves beneath the glacier. It was hidden by the clouds, but they could both sense the frigid youki that called to their blood.

"It's so high…" Yukina murmured.

"You can find your way up, I'm sure." He turned to go.

"Hiei san!" Yukina caught his arm. "Would you…wait here? Please?"

He sighed softly. "If it makes you feel safer…"

"It would."

"Then I shall."

She bowed. "Arigatou, Hiei-san." Then she turned back, spreading her arms. Ice swirled downward, forming a bridge to the clouds and the glacier above. She walked up slowly, unwilling to leave the fire demon by himself.

Suddenly he was at her side. "I thought you wanted to go home," he whispered into her ear.

"I do, but…I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Go on. I'm not the one you should worry about…ever." _I'm not worth you worrying over._

Yukina turned to him with a shocked look. "Don't say that! You are a kind person!"

"What?"

"How can you say you're not worth worrying over? You are a good friend, and you care so much for me, and Kurama, and Yuusuke…even Kazuma. Shouldn't we, in turn, care about you?"

"I don't care about the oaf," Hiei said automatically. Then the full meaning of her words penetrated him. "I…never said…" His hand flew to his forehead, feeling the faint heat emanating from his Jagan implant. "Oh Kami no…"

"What is it, Hiei-san? Are you all right?"

_How could I have been so neglectful? The Jagan…and the bond…_

"Hiei-san? What bond? What's wrong?" Yukina put her hands on his shoulders, worry clear in her ruby eyes. So much like his.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong!" he snapped as he slapped her hands away, trying to clamp down on his panicking thoughts—swifter than even he could run, betraying him. "Just…get away!" He backed away from her, stumbling as he touched down on solid ground. The ice bridge was beginning to melt away, no longer held by Yukina's concentration.

"I won't!" Yukina turned his own formidable glare on him as she lost her patience. She stalked off of the ice bridge, which melted into nonexistence, and marched up towards him. "Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong!"

Hiei didn't exactly quail under her wrath, but he had been on the receiving end of those glares few enough times, had seen her angry few enough times, that he stopped, his mouth hanging open.

"It's nothing, really," he said at last, still groping for a convincing lie. "I…just have a headache. The implant. Nothing more."

"Then let me heal you."

"Don't touch me!" Hiei squirmed away from her touch, fearing that physical contact would shatter the walls he had so hastily erected around his mind. "I can handle this myself."

She frowned. "It's not a headache."

Ironically, he was indeed getting a headache trying to stay inside his own head. His mind tried to grasp for something, anything, but his concentration was diverted to keeping his mind closed. He turned up no further excuse.

"I… No. Not initially."

Yukina took advantage of his distraction to once more take hold of his forearm, keeping him from fleeing.

"How…?"

"I didn't need to see into your thoughts to see you were going to run, Hiei-san." She pulled him closer. He didn't have the willpower left to resist. "Now, please. Tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you in pain."

"I…" Hiei hesitated. Might telling her alleviate the pressure building in his skull? He remembered Kurama's theory that this was a result of some unconscious desire. _Hn. Ridiculous. I made a vow, not only to Shigure, but to myself. I have never had any intention of allowing her to know my true identity. And yet…_ His ruby eyes softened as he looked at her. _She really wants to know. She traveled to the Human Realm and back, left behind everything she knew, to find me._

And then she laid her cool hand on his forehead. The Jagan flared. Both twins cried out, and then the world went white…

**Heh heh… I'm a cruel, cruel soul, am I not? The end is indeed forthcoming. This is not a pathetic attempt to keep you guys hooked on the story, because from your reviews it would seem you are anyway. This is more plot! :D See you in a bit, hopefully I'll be able to find more time to write… **

**Come to think of it, it's only been what, twenty days? Not a long wait at all. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

**Yeah, I left you guys at a bad spot last time, huh? D Can't think of more to say at the moment (no doubt to your relief), so without further ado, on to Chapter Eight! **

**Notes:**** Imiko means "Forbidden Child", in case any of you forgot. Eira is Welsh for snow. **

**Disclaimer:**** If I really owned Hiei, he wouldn't be such a stubborn bastard about telling her. If I really owned Yukina, she would **_**kick ass**_**. But I don't. Sad, isn't it?**

Chapter Eight

Yukina awoke to a sharp gasp from above her.

"Yukina-san! Are you all right? What has that horrible man done to you?"

She blinked, trying to focus her eyes. "Who…?"

"Yukina-san! Please, wake up!"

"But…I _am _awake," she mumbled.

There was a high-pitched shriek, and Yukina was instantly alert. She was crouched and ready, hand on the hilt of her sword…

Sword?

She looked down in shock to see a black-clad arm, felt the toned muscle rippling as her body reacted.

_What's going on?_

"G-get away from me!" The ice maiden was on her knees, looking up at her fearfully. Yukina recognized her.

"Eira?"

Eira froze. "H-how do you know…my name?"

"I'm your friend! How could you not know…"

Then she looked down at her hands again. Scarred and calloused from years of using a sword. Muscles she knew she hadn't had before. And her voice…sounded strange. As if it wasn't used to the words, the tone she spoke. Her body didn't feel like hers.

Her ruby eyes widened as her hands fluttered over her face. It felt as if it frowned more than smiled, as if it scowled more than laughed.

"Impossible," she whispered. "I'm…"

"What are _you_ doing here?" A new voice, old and cracked but with a ring of authority broke through her reverie.

"Elder!" Yukina automatically bowed in respect.

The old woman snorted. "Respect from the Imiko. That is not something one would expect."

"Hn. Of course not, you old hag. That's because she's not the Imiko."

Yukina shuddered at the sound of the voice issuing from her mouth. It was cold, full of hatred and cynicism.

"Hiei-san? Is that you?" she asked.

He jumped at hearing his own deep voice sounding so innocent and confused. "What…?" His hand flew to his forehead, feeling the lack of a Jagan, fiddling with the aqua strands of hair in disbelief.

"What twisted kami caused this?"

"Hiei-san…" Yukina walked awkwardly over to Hiei. "I think we've…switched bodies. But how? And why?"

"I'm not sure."

He was lying. Both he and the elder knew it. He knew that the Jagan's mischief had switched them. And he had no idea how to change them back, either.

"So, you have returned once more."

Hiei started, staring at the elder. She glared at him with a scowl on her weathered face.

"Why have you come here, boy?"

"He was acting as my protector, Elder," Yukina cut in. "He saved me several times, both while I was in the Human Realm and on the journey here."

"And why have _you_ returned?"

"Forgive me, it had nearly slipped my mind, Elder. I came…to find any information on my brother. I thought Rui-san might know something."

Ancient eyes flicked over to meet Hiei's. "That she may…"

**(THIS IS A FLASHBACK…)**

"_Elder!" _

_The old woman turned to see Rui stumbling through the falling snow. _

"_What is it, Rui?"_

"_He's returned!" _

_Those words alone made her heart drop into her stomach. Visions of fire and destruction flashed through her mind as she remembered the ancient warnings. _

"_Is everyone safe?"_

_She could see Rui could barely believe her own answer: "Yes. He just…came. And went." _

"_Impossible." _

"_No, he did. He came…to see Hina." _

"_He remembers?" _

"_I told you, Elder, he was aware! He was planning his revenge from the beginning. But…for some reason, he didn't carry it out." _

**(THAT WAS A FLASHBACK…) **

To this day, she could not fathom why Hiei had not destroyed them then and there.

"Elder?" She started at the soft tone in the Imiko's voice before remembering it was Yukina.

"What is it, Yukina?"

Her voice dropped. "Please…can _you_ tell me who my brother is?"

The Elder glanced over at Hiei, whose eyes were narrowed. He didn't need his Jagan for the message he was sending: _Tell her, and you die._ Lack of firepower didn't mean that Hiei was weak.

She shivered despite her resilience to the cold. "I'm afraid not, child. We do not keep track of any Imiko once they are banished."

Yukina's face fell. "I see."

"Yukina…" Hiei laid a hesitant hand on her shoulder, feeling his body tense instinctively. "Perhaps we should go. The ice apparitions don't take kindly to males, and I…" his hand tightened briefly "would not be able to go and gather information." He paused, quickly formulating his excuse. "I do not know any of your companions. They would grow suspicious. And this place is contradictory to my…my soul's element. I am sorry, but we should first find a way to transform back, and then I will take you back to Ningenkai."

"Hiei-san." His head snapped around sharply to glare at the ancient koorime. "As much as I detest your kind, I may have a suggestion for you."

**Ah ha ha haaaaa! And that's all you're getting for right now, as my brain died again in the middle of this and I don't want this story going down the path of crappiness. As always, leave reviews, rants, etc. Also, this might end up being wayyyyy longer than I originally anticipated…this is already longer than my most popular story (which, sadly, went down the path of really bad fanfics, why oh why are people still faving it, wtf). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams of Fire, Dream of Ice

**Happy New Year, everyone. Has it really been three months? More? Lack of inspiration does wonders for writing. Took me long enough to get this started. I also edited a few things in chapter eight, for those who have faithfully stuck with this story. It shouldn't make much of a difference, one paragraph just makes more sense and my rant on my old Inuyasha story is longer (what was I **_**thinking**_** when I wrote it…and why is it so popular even now?). **

**Anyway, back to the adventures of Hiei and Yukina. There ought to be an illustration or two coming for this story on my DeviantArt if you care to look. But for now, I really should get back to actually **_**writing**_** the story. **

**Disclaimer:**** I've said it time and again. I don't own it, Yoshihiro Togashi does. And wtf, I've only been doing a disclaimer since chapter six? O.o **

Chapter Nine

"A suggestion?" Hiei's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I suppose you want me to go someplace very far away, now that I seem to have corrupted one of your…_family_ in a rather compromising manner. Or perhaps you'd prefer me to tell her the truth?"

He and the elder were standing some distance away from Yukina, else he would not have said it at all. As it was, his voice had dropped to merely a loud whisper.

She closed her eyes, seeming pained to hear Yukina's gentle voice used in such a harsh manner. "I was thinking of a different solution."

Hiei felt confused…not something that happened often in Makai. Perhaps he had been around those humans too long. Or perhaps he was still in shock from being switched. Yes, that must be it.

"What kind of solution, then?"

"We are not so isolated that I have not heard of Shigure—"

"Old woman, you are more senile than I could have imagined," Hiei snapped. "I have already met with Shigure, and I have little desire to cross paths with him again."

A gentle cry of distress caught Hiei's ear. He stumbled in the confining kimono and clogs, running towards Yukina.

"Yukina!"

She jumped, screamed at the sound of his approach.

"What is it? Yukina?" His voice became surprisingly gentle as he approached, keeping his mind quiet just in case the Jagan decided to work any further mischief.

"They're all so frightened…the noise…"

Ah. So it _was_ the Jagan. No doubt pulling in every thought pattern within a five-kilometer radius if not more; and not just conscious, rational thoughts, but those of lower-level creatures as well. He kept his own mind tightly closed, trying to emit goodwill. It was not an easy task.

"It's all right," he said soothingly. "It takes some getting used to." He had certainly had better control when he'd first had it. It must have been Yukina's different mindset. Or the Jagan, sensing a different master and deliberately trying to overload her thoughts. Maybe both. His mouth tightened.

"H-Hiei-san…"

"Try closing it off, a little bit at a time. Tune it out. Focus on my voice."

The elder watched him with slight surprise. This spitfire, this…_Imiko_…being kind? It was hard to believe. It must be the body the filthy soul inhabited.

Yukina's cries lessened, as did her tight grip on Hiei's shoulders. He noted with dissatisfaction that physical contact was not sufficient to put their minds back where they belonged.

"That's it," he murmured. "Just shut it all out."

He was grateful that the bespelled bandages over his dragon tattoo held, otherwise Yukina would have been in real trouble. He still kept his thoughts carefully sealed; even if Yukina shut out all external thoughts, the Jagan still might get ideas from anything Hiei was thinking. It seemed to be getting a malicious little mind all its own lately.

_Shut me out? Your mind isn't as strong as you think right now._

Hiei's eyes narrowed. _I know you. _

_Yes,_ the voice sniggered. But he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

_Oh, come off it. You know precisely where. It's been a long time since I've been able to do anything. _

_You…!_

The elder could see his frame tensing and wondered if she dared to pull Yukina away before it was too late.

_We haven't talked since, oh when was it… Ah yes, since you stole the Shadow Sword, I think. _

_Yes, and you tried to control me. Otherwise that detective would not have survived. _

_And are you any worse off? Look at this girl. She's the only family you have left. I helped you find her, as was your wish. I brought something into your life so you wouldn't feel so damn lonely. _

_I prefer to be alone. _

_And when you are, you find no purpose in life._

_What, are you frightened to die?_

A slight hesitation, less than a flicker of a thought but still there. _Among other things. Mostly I hate your stupid confliction. _

_What do you want?_ Hiei was gritting his teeth with impatience by now.

_I want you to get it over with. _

_Very specific, thanks. _

An impatient sound escaped Yukina's throat and echoed in Hiei's mind.

"Tell her!" Yukina—no, the Jagan—cried.

Then an evil smirk crossed her face. Naturally, it didn't look as frightening as it should have, being Hiei's face. A callused hand grabbed his wrist, and he heard the rasp of his sword being drawn.

"And if you don't…then you'll have to explain things in the next world."

"Bastard."

It kept Yukina's—his—oh, this was getting confusing—voice low, so only he could hear. "Speak for yourself, Imiko. I'll let go, but if you don't tell her within five minutes, I'll let her watch as she runs you through and then tear her delicate mind to shreds."

Was that fear Hiei felt? He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if his Jagan was telling the truth.

Of course, the Jagan wasn't going to let an opportunity like that pass. Laughing in his mind, it projected images of fear and blood. Hiei was overwhelmed, his guard down, and so he didn't even notice Yukina shaking him and calling his name.

_Time's almost up, boy._

"Shut _up_!"

Yukina reared back. "Gomen!"

"Ah…Yukina. What…"

_Tick, tick, tick…_

_Shut up, you, _he snapped.

_You really think I'm bluffing, don't you._ It wasn't a question. _You forget who my former master is._

Hiei could think of no answer, except _I'm not like that anymore._

_You make her cry at night sometimes, did you know that? She hides the gems. Buries them. _

_I won't tell her, and you will _not_ blackmail me._

_You've made up your mind to die, then? And to take the responsibility for this poor girl's soul? I highly doubt it is in her best interests any longer to remain ignorant. _

Cold steel pricked at Hiei's throat. Yukina stared at the hand holding the blade there as if it were not her own.

Hiei's head was reeling. He could see the muscles tense, and made his decision.

"Yukina!"

Her arm dropped a little. He held her wrist and pushed it down, putting his free hand on her temple. Their foreheads touched as he leaned in closer, and he closed his eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"I…I lied to you. I did not find your brother because he was not hiding from me." He took a deep breath. "I am your brother."

**-------------**

**Yukina: -Star Wars style- Nooooo! **

**Hiei: -glare- Not funny.**

**Me: -giggle- Okay, that might have been a stupid place to stop, but whatever. I'm glad to just get this **_**done**_**. And also I'd like to thank JoIsBishMyoga for inspiring the dialogue between Hiei and his Jagan with her story "End Game Begin". **

**I believe the next chapter will be the last…**

**As always, read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Dreams of Fire, Dreams of Ice

**Okay, so after a hiatus of…**

…***checks*…**

…**three and a half years, I'm wrapping this story up. Which is admittedly a long time, but considering how many other authors just kinda drifted away and never updated ever again on **_**this site alone**_**, it hardly merits this kind of reaction: **

'**Devastation 2/26/11 **

**You bitch! How could you stop on that cliffie and not touch the story for two years! Boo you whore!'**

**That's just rude. I was long out of the fandom by that point and had posted a notice to that effect a few months before that review was written. The only reason there's an ending **_**now**_** is because I actually happen to like this story. **

**Besides, I can't be a whore. I write **_**fanfiction**_**, for God's sake. Dumbass.**

…**I never did do that illustration I promised in chapter nine, either. Ah well. **

**Those of you who still remember this story, this is for you.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it, but the fans heckle all the same.**

Chapter Ten

"_I am your brother."_

It was amazing how the simplest sentences could completely shift someone's perception. In this case, both literally and figuratively, as Hiei's world tilted on its axis before refocusing on Yukina's face. And what he saw made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

She was crying. Not the quiet, dignified weeping or panicked sobs he'd unfortunately come to associate with the many, many times his sister had been brought to tears, but sobs that wracked her entire body, caught between relief and fear and Kami-knows-what-else. The solidified crystals vanished into the snow at their feet, sinking into powdery whiteness.

Around them, the ice maidens gawked in horror. Some had forgotten, it seemed, why it wasn't so startling that Yukina had chosen to leave in the first place. That she was a twin, one-half of a forbidden pair. The elder looked appalled at the confession.

"Come!" she said sharply to the others. "We should not be near these two." With that, she herded the other koorime up the ice bridge, making damn well sure it melted directly behind them.

Hiei completely ignored them, taking Yukina's hand from his cheek. "…I should not have allowed this to happen," he said icily.

"Why?"

He froze at the small, broken question. Yukina was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before, pinning him in place with her gaze. He couldn't have fled even if he wanted to.

The answer came with difficulty. "You didn't need to know. So I…was merely a guardian."

Her expression softened, and Hiei wanted nothing more than to vanish, never to be heard from again, rather than face her pity. "That's why you've always watched over me. Why with Tarugane…and even poor Kazuma…"

He turned aside. "You were never to know."

Cold lanced up his arms. He jumped, and found himself fixed to the spot. Ice coated his forearms and hands, radiating from Yukina's hands. The koorime was glaring at him now.

"So instead you do this?" she bit out. The ice advanced another few inches, and Hiei hissed in pain. "You make me believe you're dead? You drive yourself half to _death_?"

"How did you—"

"_It_ told me." She released him just long enough to jab an accusing finger at Hiei's forehead. "It told me enough of your memories for me to know just how _stupid_ you've been. You found me, Hiei—_brother_. You _found_ me, and then you never _told_ me! Even when you were free to!"

"I—"

"No." Yukina melted the ice from his skin, though she kept a tight hold on his wrists. "No more talking. No more lies. No more excuses. You can't run anymore. I won't allow it. You are my brother, and we've been searching for each other for far too long."

Hiei, for the first time in a very long time, was struck completely and utterly dumb. His mouth opened and closed a few times fruitlessly before he snapped it shut. What could he say? He'd been cornered, and the secret was out despite his best efforts. And regardless of what Kurama and the Jagan had said…he didn't feel any better for that fact.

Well, maybe a little.

"…Don't tell the oaf," he said at last. His old cockiness was seeping back into his tone. "I want to see his face when he learns about it."

"Remind me to ask you later _who_ knew about this." Yukina huffed. "I should be _furious_ with you."

"You weren't?" Hiei was honestly baffled. "Then what was that, just now?"

"A lot of things. Only a little bit of anger." Her smile was cheeky. "Come on, brother. We should be getting back to the human world. The others will be getting worried."

Hiei's mouth twitched into a smile as he heard the leaves rustle nearby. "I doubt it," he said quietly, making a mental note to seriously hurt Kurama for this later. "But if you want to go, we will."

Yukina took his hand. There was a brief flicker of heat and cold, of fire and ice between their opposing natures as they headed back to where Kuwabara was no doubt driving himself mad over his beloved's absence. But they embraced it. They were, after all, siblings, and for the first time in their lives, they were going home.

**The End**


End file.
